Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile communication devices, e.g., cellphones or smartphones, may integrate an antenna array that includes one or more antennae to form radio beams towards a particular direction in which the antennae may receive strongest signals. The complexity of current algorithms used to determine an optimal direction for projection and reception of radio signals may cause excessive power consumption and lower the battery life of the mobile communication devices.